Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue (2024 film)/Credits
Here are the credits for the upcoming 2024 live-action/animated drug-abuse prevention film based on the original 1990 television special, Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue. Opening Credits Disney presents A Fairview/Sergio Pablos Production for The Academy of Motion Picture Arts and Sciences Sponsored by McDonald's and Ronald McDonald House Charities CARTOON ALL-STARS TO THE RESCUE Closing Credits First Part of the Credits Directed by Jon Favreau Produced by Jon Favreau Brigham Taylor and Peter Del Vecho Executive Producers Karen Gilchrist Jennifer Lee Sergio Pablos Tom C. Peitzman Based on Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue Written by Duane Poole and Tom Swale Inspired by A Christmas Carol by Charles Dickens Story by Mark Dindal Jon Favreau Jennifer Lee Sergio Pablos and Chris Williams Screenplay by Jon Favreau and Jennifer Lee Directors of Photography Caleb Deschanel Bill Pope Animation Production Designer Michael Giaimo Live-Action Production Designers James Chinlund Roger Ford John Myhre Naomi Shohan Edited by Jeff Draheim Adam Gerstel and Wyatt Smith Animation Supervising Director Jennifer Lee Animation Sequence Directors Chris Buck Mark Dindal Eric Goldberg Sergio Pablos Original Songs by Christopher Lennertz Alan Menken and Stephen Schwartz Original Score Composed by John Debney Christopher Lennertz and Alan Menken Visual Effects Supervisors Steve Goldberg Robert Legato Kyle Odermatt Adam Valdez Head of Story David Lowery Head of Visual Development Ryan Meinerding Heads of Animation Rebecca Wilson Bresee Eric Goldberg Tony Smeed Supervising Art Director Vlad Bina Animation Character Art Director Bill Schwab Animation Environment Art Director David Womersley Live-Action Art Directors Ravi Bansal John Lord Booth III Lead Character Designer Craig Kellman Character Designers Jeff Ranjo Peter de Sève Valerio Ventura Lead Costume Designer Lorelei Burk Costume Designer Laura Jean Shannon Associate Producer Nicole P. Hearon Production Manager James E. Hasman Pre-Production Department Supervisors Script and Continuity TBA Story TBA Concept TBA Visual Development Jim Martin Marcelo Vignali Previsualization TBA Live-Action Production Department Supervisors Hair & Make-up TBA Costumes TBA Props TBA Sets TBA Camera TBA Lighting TBA Grips TBA Special Effects TBA Animation Production Department Supervisors Modeling TBA Rigging TBA Layout TBA Scene Planning TBA Animation TBA Background TBA Clean-up Animation TBA Inbetween Animation TBA Simulation TBA Technical Animation TBA Effects Animation TBA Matte Painting TBA Animation Shot Finaling Department Supervisors Texturing TBA Look Development TBA Lighting TBA Compositing TBA Rendering TBA Shot Preparation and Finaling TBA Color Styling TBA Digital Ink & Paint TBA Animation Check TBA Final Check TBA Scanning TBA Second Part of the Credits Head of Post Production Charles Cunningham-Scott Supervising Sound Editors David Acord Will Files Dennis Leonard Michael Silvers Gwendolyn Yates Whittle Matthew Wood Supervising Sound Designer Dave Kohut Sound Designers Tom Myers Gary Rydstrom Randy Thom Re-Recording Mixers Jim Bolt Lora Hirschberg Scott R. Lewis Andy Nelson Gary A. Rizzo Christopher Scarabosio Michael Semanick Gary Summers Executive Music Producer Chris Montan Casting by Jamie Sparer Roberts, CSA Unit Production Manager TBA First Assistant Director TBA Second Assistant Director TBA Cast Animated Character Voices Additional Voices Carlos Alazraqui Dee Bradley Baker Eric Bauza Bob Bergen Rodger Bumpass Corey Burton Jim Cummings Grey DeLisle Debi Derryberry John DiMaggio Bill Fagerbakke Bill Farmer John Kassir Tom Kenny Tress MacNeille Kath Soucie Tara Strong Alan Tudyk Samuel Vincent Frank Welker Ariel Winter Stunts Coming soon! Third Part of the Credits Casting Associate TBA Casting Assistant TBA Animation Production Services by Walt Disney Animation Studios and The Sergio Pablos Animation Studios Senior Production Supervisor TBA Production Supervisor TBA Production Planning & Finance Manager TBA Production Office Manager TBA Script and Continuity Coming soon! Story Coming soon! Concept Coming soon! Visual Development Coming soon! Previsualization Coming soon! The Third Floor Crew Previsualization by The Third Floor More coming soon! Editorial Coming soon! Production Coming soon! Accounting & Finance Coming soon! Live-Action Unit Hair & Makeup Coming soon! Costumes Coming soon! Props Coming soon! Locations Coming soon! Sets Coming soon! Construction Coming soon! Scenic Art Coming soon! Camera Coming soon! Lighting Coming soon! Grips Coming soon! Production Sound Coming soon! Video Assist Coming soon! Special Effects Coming soon! Transportation Coming soon! Health & Safety Coming soon! Catering & Craft Services Coming soon! Live-Action Second Unit Second Unit Director TBA More coming soon! Animation Unit Modeling Coming soon! Rigging Coming soon! Texturing Coming soon! Look Development Coming soon! Layout Coming soon! Scene Planning Coming soon! Animation Coming soon! Background Coming soon! Clean-up Animation Coming soon! Inbetween Animation Coming soon! Simulation Coming soon! Technical Animation Coming soon! Effects Animation Coming soon! Lighting Coming soon! Compositing Coming soon! Rendering Coming soon! Matte Painting Coming soon! Shot Preparation and Finaling Coming soon! Color Styling Coming soon! Digital Ink & Paint Coming soon! Animation Check Coming soon! Final Check Coming soon! Scanning Coming soon! Animation Technology Coming soon! Animation Second Unit Second Unit Director TBA More coming soon! Duncan Studio Crew Additional Animation Production by Duncan Studio More coming soon! Yowza! Animation Crew Additional Animation Production by Yowza! Animation More coming soon! Mercury Filmworks Crew Additional Animation Production by Mercury Filmworks More coming soon! Bardel Entertainment Crew Additional Animation Production by Bardel Entertainment, Inc. More coming soon! A. Film Production A/S Crew Overseas Animation Production by A. Film Production A/S More coming soon! Snipple Animation Studios Crew Overseas Animation Production by Snipple Animation Studios More coming soon! Wang Film Productions Crew Overseas Animation Production by Wang Film Productions Co., Ltd. More coming soon! Toon City Animation Crew Overseas Animation Production by Toon City Animation, Inc. More coming soon! Rough Draft Korea Crew Overseas Animation Production by Rough Draft Korea Co., Ltd. More coming soon! Sunwoo Entertainment Crew Overseas Animation Production by Sunwoo Entertainment More coming soon! Digital eMation Crew Overseas Animation Production by Digital eMation More coming soon! Visual Effects Coming soon! Stereoscopic 3D Coming soon! Industrial Light & Magic Crew Visual Effects and Animation by Industrial Light & Magic A Lucasfilm Ltd. Company More coming soon! Animal Logic Crew Visual Effects and Animation by Animal Logic More coming soon! Weta Digital Crew Visual Effects and Animation Created by Weta Digital Limited More coming soon! Sony Pictures Imageworks Crew Visual Effects and Animation by Sony Pictures Imageworks More coming soon! MPC Crew Visual Effects by MPC A Technicolor Company Visual Effects Supervisor Elliot Newman Visual Effects Producer Christoph Roth Visual Effects Executive Producers Philip Greenlow Christian Roberton Digital Effects Supervisor Will Newis Digital Producer Ean Carr Executive Producer Christina Graham Editorial Editor Shannon Moran Assistant Editor Francisco Sculli Concept Art Director Nancy Xu Lead Concept Artists Alannah Belanger Erin Langford Concept Artists Caroline Whitehill Ashlee Sutherland Hayden White Layout Lead Layout Artists David Armitage Jon Miller Nick Sparks Layout Artists Jennifer Bury Adrián Castro Viejo Rémi Cauquil James Chew Vincent Domaigné Vanessa Fernández Calle Julien Ferritto Dalia Gutiérrez Aranda Álvaro Jiménez Herrera Marion Laurin Steven Leaute Kitty Lin Michelle Madden-Nadeau Florian Manceau Carla Marqués Grau Santy Otero Victor Pacheco Castro Alessio Paoletti Anna-Marie Payne Alex Potts Rodrigo Pout Lezaun Jess Ruiz Coca Alicia Saleh Samuel Saxon Shivani Shah Bea Toledo Animation Lead Animators Jhon Alvarado Ibrahim Basha Dan Blacker Scott Fritts Martin Joas Thomas Lemoine Andres Puente Elwaleed Suliman Arda Uysal Tim Van Hussen Mathieu Walsh Animators Alex Alvarez Manuel Alvarez Castro Balaji Anbalagan Sarah Arduini Archana Asokan Noble Augustine Florian Becker Yves Bedenikovic Laurent Benhamo Joseph Besagni Anton Blake Joan Borguñó Arianna Bragaglia Chago Bunton-Cole Boris Cailly Camille Carceller Andrea Castagnoli Kathryn Chandler Natasha Chapman Julien Chery Hyunju Cho Ricky Chow Amaury Coljon William Correia Oliver Dale P. Ushpak Dey Pasquale Diaferio Fatih Dogan Gaurav Dubey Elson E. Fernandez Henrik Eia Esteban Errando Poch Daniel Escobar Natalia Falowska Alex Fernandez Pons Ilan Fitoussi Kate Forrest Daniel Fotheringham Gianluca Fratellini Michelle From Norihito Fukuda Paola G. De’bei Carlos Garcia Barragan Gian Luigi Granieri Mark Gregory Mario Grosu Brieuc Guenole James Hickey Weerapong Jangsombatsiri Madhavan Jayaraman Clair Jones Robin Keast Louisa Kerracha Thanos Kousis Cara Ku Manolya Külköylü Nagaraju Kusuma Arthur Gil Larsen Seng Lau Nathan Lawrence Andy Le Cocq Hailin Liao Christian Liliedahl Thomas Lowe Adam Makk Xavier Marot Ankit Meena Felice Minieri Kenneth Mo Louis Morisset Joshua Mutter Devika Vinayak Nagarkar Belinda Nixon Kevin Oh Ean Keat Ong Jessica Ott Sarah Padoan Erwan Perrin Riccardo Pietracaprina Matthieu Poirey Christopher Potter Celia Prou Ayyappan R. Aleksandra Sabina Rafalska Chandrashekhar Ramprasad George Rigby Fonzo Romano Chan Sagoo Pablo Salvador Lainez Ignacio Santamaria Sanchez Ingo Schachner Shayla Schalm Yashaank Singh Sivapranav Sivadas Panicker Joe Smith Harry Roger Smith Ida Sondergaard Krzysztof Szczepanski Amelie Talarmain Edmund Tang Tatiana Tchoumakova Charlie Tetlow Levent Ulas Oskar Urretabizkaia Aleksandra Vukovic Chalermphol Wattanawongtrakool Kimberley Watts Aimée Westley Elaine Wu Tao Ye Karly Yohe John Sung Zeng Yao Technical Animation Lead Technical Animators Will Fife Kostas Strevlos Technical Animators Basel Almadi Valentine Arles Julien Baeza Sachin Bangera Stephanie Beukers Carmen Bishop Kanishk Biswas Vincent Boulot Felix C.C. Chan Jordi Camps Mathilde Cartigny Rob Chapman Dominic Coyle Ede Csizoczki Janis Cudars Sylvain Dalliet Antonios Defteraios Estelle Desnoulez Timothy Devlin Character Effects Lead Character Effects Artists Anthony Durand Pedram Etebarzadeh Character Effects Artists Barbara Dobosova Alfonso Espeso Calvo Charlie Filmberg Zoe Geddes Priyanshu Ghosh Louie Gordon Nic Groot Bluemink Rodolphe Hoareau Nico Kahmann Hannah Kenton Navjin Khosravi Isabel Kokuti Michal Koziatek Rama Krishna Mishra Varun Krishnan Mandy Li Torben Macrae Anais Martin Crowds Lead Crowd Simulation Artists Will Fife Kostas Strevlos Crowd Simulation Artists Isabel Martinez Molero Borja Massa Almarza Alice Mc Loughlin Hugo Mine Rebecca Monaghan Gabriela Mursch Aina Nicolau Orell Matthew Norris Paul Ormerod Celine Pantalouf Gina Pentassuglia Leire Pérez Steven Powell Thomas Rackl David Reinhold Komkrit Sawasdee Felix Slinger-Thompson Effects Lead Effects Artists Samantha Hiscock David Schneider Effects Artists Abdel Halim Garess Pedro Gimenez Sanchis Trevor Hewitt Ruben Hinarejos Guerra Guillaume Hoarau Igor Jovanovic Santosh Khedkar Sergey Konorev Akshay Kothari Shahid Malik Loris Mantello Amy Moore Cheuk Yung Ng Sergio Nieto Albero Fabian Nowak Carlos Parmentier Lighting Lead Lighting Artists Jonathan Attenborough Simon Burke Adam Cheshire Matthew Clubb Owen Jones Thomas Muller Lighting Artists Anshad Abu Nicola Alexander Galder Apraiz Amezua Manjusha Balachandran-Hall Johan Jadik Barrios Yunda Arunkumar Boyidapu Antonio Carranza Perez Massimiliano Centra Jano Cervellera Arnov Chaudhury Romolo Cozzi Maoris Creantor Dan Dindarov-Slonimsky Marie Fichet Julien Fradin Neville Freitas Christine Gatchalian Boyan Georgiev Maxime Guerry Ted Harrison Alex Hau Oscar Hill Yu-Chen Hu Reywel Hyland Sandrine Jaber Pauline Javelot Aby John Gary Jones Prasanth Kukal Kurt Christian Kuntz Sageesh Kv Emma Le Good Benoit Lecailtel Jessica Lennox Shu-Chen Lin Suraj Makhija Laszlo Mandi Erwan Masson Conrad Moody Daniel Morante Ortiz Rajan Panigrahi Lucia Pascali Compositing Lead Compositing Artists Andre Brizard Izet Buco Simon Dye Dnyandeep Gautam Pundkar Suresh Hari Lionel Heath Olivier Jezequel Arun Kumar Sharma Harish Kumar Verma Compositing Artists Sandeep Tukaram Amberkar Xabier Arrieta Alaez Sivakumar Arunachalam Swapnesh Avinash Ambukar Jagadish Babu K. Rajneesh Bahukhandi Arun Balabaskarachandran Cedric Battude Jamie Bellamy Olivier Blanchet Bhupesh Sakharam Borkar Shyam C. Miguel Caamano Riveiro Nicolas Casanova Abhishek Choudhary Adriano Cirulli Parshuram D. Navaneeta Das Kaustav Das Sandro De Barros Henriques Gianluca Dentici Tungana Devaraju Medha Dewangan Ivano Di Natale Vanessa Duquesnay Hugo Durand-Mermet Jeremy Ezekiel Akash Shivaji Faragade Andreas Feix Marco Fiorani Parenzi Kelly Fischer Robin Raju Gaikwad Marta Gargano Marco Geracitano Rakhee Taraknath Ghosh Ana Gomes Chelsea Goodchild Ashwin Gopal Ullal Sri Hari Babu Bandaru Jason Hebert Lindsay Hoppe Bhuvaneswaran J. Arun J.R.V. Ayush Jain Jithin K. Janardhanan Tomos Jones Rajesh K. Ravi Dhavalkumar Kakadiya Atul Kangale Rafal Kaniewski Lukas Kampichler Sandeep Kapoor Abhyuday Ranjan Karn Shivprasad Bhaskar Kawade Hasan Khan Abhishek Kini Navaneetha Krishnan R. Jhamlal Kumar Aditya Kumar Pandey Praveen Kumar S. Thomas Lemaille Yann Leroux Salvatore Lo Cascio Sreejith M. Francesco Maggi Suryakanta Mahunta Uddipta Maitra Akashkusum Maji Ajesh Mathew Mathias Manish Mehta Vishal Mahendra Mistry Vivek Mohan Victor Morejon Segura Suresh Mumoorthy Addagarla Satyanarayana Murthy Ephraim Mwakandu Sathiya Narayanan Marijus Neverdauskis Priyanka Nigam Diogo Nunes Fernandes Udi Nuthan Chand Pawan Omprakash Ghodake Abhijeet Kumar Panda Vijith Panicker Viraj Patil Miriam Pavese Marko Perendija Matte Painting Lead Matte Painting Artists Trushna Patel Jessica Piercy Matte Painting Artists Daniel Nagar Sivaprayag Panicker Praveen P. Matchmove Lead Matchmove Artists Stephanie Dube Moby Francis Julia Freidl Jason Gagnon Jake Harrell James Hood Matchmove Artists Vinita Pandey Dharnish Singh Parihar Dipika Subhash Patil Arun Paul Xavier Soubin Paulson Simone Petracca Sandra Pinto Avishek Podder Pranav Pujara Midhun R.S. Paint & Roto Lead Paint & Roto Artists Baburajan M.V. Antony Magdalinidis Pavan Mallaiah Giovanni Mascherpa Paint & Roto Artists Enno Schlünder Matthias Schoenegger Nimisha Sethi Pushparaj G. Sethu Devender Sharad Parmar Shashank Shekhar Mahendra Singh Sargurunathan Sivalingam Stephan Skorepa Sumit Subba Milind Dasharath Sutar Pavani T. Amar Thapa Robin Thomas Anshul Tiwari Ketan Kale Uttamrao Rajaguru V. Gandhi Production Visual Effects Digital Producer Danny Huerta Production Managers Megh Anil Sharma Shradda Bhatawadekar Sheldon Castelino Georgie Duncan Abigail Everard Jo Manawa Francesca Frazzi Ana Gillespie James Grummitt Kaamini Ibrahim Aditya Kadam Steph Karim Angelique Krawczak Helen McAvoy-James Celia Morenzo Madrigal Arun Nair Yashoda Pai Tim Pounds-Cornish Beatriz Quintairos Suarez Prithvijit Sarkar Jithendran Thottupurath Isha Van Moort Briony Warren Production Coordinators Joni Andreou Juncal Aparici Tallulah Baker Sanjeeta Banerjee Anuradha Behera George Benson Shraddha Bhatawadekar Kelly Biggins Caroline Boisvert Shannon Boshell Kirean Boughan Fred Bowden Sarah Brims Dan Brittin Natasha Brown Katherine Brown Valentina Carnevale Yogesh Chautel Monika Chowdhary Kuczynski Carla Conradie Maurizio Corda Mauricio Cuencas Dale Davies Jack Dingley Lauren Dowsett Lise Gommesen Reanne Goodlit-Jones Mithun Harikumar Erin Hofmann Louisa Hoi-Tung Leung Belinda Isaacs Soulla Josephides Girish Kakade Sanat Kapoor Matthew Knight Siddharth Natarajan Rishikesh Kowshik Niranjan Patrick Kwok Alexandra Mason Rachel McGrath Véronique Noiriel Stella Nunes Goulart Bibhu Pattnayak Ioana Pirvu Kia Pouliot Jana Pšenková Lima Rose Craig Saxby Joshua Shorland Roxanne Sibilski Joanna Loga Sowinska Gaurav Tomar Keta Wilson Mhairi Wyles-Lang Shannyn Zorab Production Assistants Radhika Barot Charine Bederar James Chanter Jannik Chowdhary Kuczynski Ryan Dasley Lou Datchens Mollie Evans Daniel Gutierrez Aznar Edward Healy Angela Hermann Patrick Jamieson Yasmin Kosegbe Olga Kowalczyk Nunzia Lombardo Rebecca Pearce Saravanan R. Ajay Roshan Andrea Scrivante Shambhavi Untwale Francisca Veira De Almeida Jessica Whitehead Heads of Department Chris Bending Rory Bryans Lauren Camilleri Payal Dani Stanley Dellimore Marco Genovesi Rob Hopper Sanjeev Kumar Das David Mayhew Chris McKenna Rebecca Melander Sankarlal Mg Matthew Ovens Matthew Packham Tom Reed Lincoln Savio Fernandes Chris Stenner Studio Team Heads of Production Siobhan Bentley Kiran Prasad Chief Technology Officer Damien Fagnou Heads of Studio Kranti Sarma Thomas Williams Heads of Creative Operations Simon Jones Kiran Kumar Production Support Jose Armengol Ben Brown David Brown Joanna Capitano Tom Carter Alan Clarke Shreeharsha Dinesh Rao Carmen Dixon Gracie Edscer Amarnath Ellavallie Michael Farrell Jasmine Flood Sara-Laila Francis Louis Gallagher Meredith Goodman Jon Gower Christian Guthrie Kate Harris Emilia Hartwell Elayaraja Krishnan Aimee Lister Joe Lyons Catherine Martin Ami Matthews Amy Mercer Jennifer Mortimer Sára Nagy Rekha Prasad Mia Price Matt Rock Rob Ryan Hunter Simon Kathleen Squire Kirsty Strathearn-Burrows Jonny Vale David Wickman Mike Woodhead Software Research & Development Global Head of Research & Development Paul Doyle Global Head of Production Technology Alex Wilkie Head of Production Technology Kai Wolter Research & Development Manager Jinali Patel Lead Developers Curtis Andrus Matthew Carpenter Barish Chandran Rohan Chauhan Christoph Genzwurker John Grotelueschen William Hall Doug Hammond Colin Hui Sumesh Kumar Shelley Maduram Richard Pickler Robert Pieke Shanmuga Raja Dhanasekaran David Stinson Mark Streatfield Robert Tovell Jozef Van Eenbergen Software Developers Stewart Anderson Ganesh B.R. Lucy Baily Daniel Bergel Mugdha Bhat Ivan Castane Capel Athul D.A. Kristian Davies Craig Dibble Vinny Dijo Vlad Dumitrache Esteban Ferreno Suarez Luca Filipi Pawan Gami Vinay Gedan Darryl Gouder Rasmus Haapaoja Gaurav Jagnani Callum James Min Jiang Rainy Kala Natasha Kelkar Yadu Krishnan Nirmal Kumar Senthil Kumar Chinnasamy Littu Kurien Jayavel Lakshmanan Lakshitha M.T. Anika Mahmud Videep Mishraa Jojan Moideen Maria Panneer Rajan Pier Paolo Ciarravano James Park James Pearson Anuradha Pinisetty Rohit Prakash Khonde Stefan Puschendorf Omkaranathan Ravindran Shanith Ravindranath Harshavardhan Reddy Scott Richards Marco Romeo Regil Roy Arun S. Pramod S. Sara Schvartzman Megha Shastry Sandeep Singh Chauhan Igor Skliar Sarath Sreeprakash John Strauss Dharma Teja Reddy Kasa Deepak Thapliyal Srijith Vasudevan Christopher Vincent Maria Vineeta Nina Ward Yanli Zhao David Zuber Project Managers Kelly Fragkogianni Carly Russell-Swain Project Coordinators Natasha Briggs Tressa Mary Jose Rakesh Mohanalal Andreas Wegelius Technology Heads of Technology Lyndon Rodrigues Shajy Thomas Technology Team Emmanuel Cirasa Joshua Coyle Philip Dix Nick Hall Sam Holloway David Huszka Phil Joseph Deyan Konstantinov Matthew Lemmon Marlin McGlone Lauren McPhee Tamas Meszaros Anthony Moon James Nattrass Michael Parsons James Pickett Sivaraj Sivakumaravel Andre Sterling James Walsh Guillem Zamora Bachs Technology Resource Managers Abhilash Deepankar Pattnayak Ankur Goyal Avadhani Hari Krishna Rajesh Karumathil Anoop Kumar Valecha Shivakumar Maheswarappa Umesh Malagi Rajith Mannapattil Ratheesh Paninjayath Abinash Pradhan Nagendra Prasad Thupalle Shubham Thakare Chanchala Upender MPC Virtual Production Unit Virtual Production Producer Maude Lewis Head of Virtual Production Adam Davis Animation Supervisor Julio Del Rio Hernandez Virtual Production Architect Francesco Giordana Virtual Production Managers Kim Wasson Smittant Manon Hartzuiker Virtual Art Department Concept Artists Ricardo Alves Josh Ball Christopher Barton Jonathan Berry Mason Dash Edward Dawson-Taylor Adam Fischer Ahmed Hussein Laura Krause Joy Lea Tati Leite Pen Livings Samuel Maniscalco Paul Martinez Dani Morrow Thomas Mueller Yan Ostretsov Jason Pethtel Donald Reich Roger Rodriguez LAB Animators Javier Argente Gomez Josh Cooper William Coreia Valentin Dely Kate Forest Aj Gillespie Camilla Guerrina Steven Hawthorn Nicole Herr Stephen Jolley Manolya Kulkoylu Arthur Larsen Brett Margules Clarence Robello Melina Sydney Padua Virtual Stage Support Callum James Lu Ramos Markus Ristich Andrew Rose Alexander Schwank Matthew Valverde Production Support Jena Bodell Alex Haigh Karly Klaybor Ade Macalinao Kevin Nolte Aram Paparian Joe Rathi Howard Truong Visual Effects Editors Reza Amidi Zack Rosenblatt Additional LAB Animators Alberto Abril Mario Furmanczyk Mack Kablan Brian Scott In-House Artists David Takayama Bonjin Byun Alex Moon Digital Domain Crew Visual Effects by Digital Domain More coming soon! DNEG Crew Visual Effects, Animation, and Stereoscopic 3D Converison by DNEG More coming soon! Method Studios Crew Visual Effects by Method Studios More coming soon! Rodeo FX Crew Visual Effects by Rodeo FX More coming soon! Base FX Crew Visual Effects by Base FX More coming soon! Magnopus TBA Post Production TBA Post Production Sound Services by Skywalker Sound A Lucasfilm Ltd. Company Marin County, California More coming soon! Music Coming soon! Songs "Drugs are Bad for You" Music by Alan Menken and Christopher Lennertz Lyrics by Stephen Schwartz Performed by TBA "Wonderful Ways to Say No" Music by Alan Menken Lyrics by Howard Ashman Performed by TBA "The Bath Salts Hallucination Song" Music by Alan Menken and Christopher Lennertz Lyrics by Stephen Schwartz Performed by TBA "Love Lifted Me" Written by James Rowe and Howard E. Smith Lyrics Adapted by Stephen Schwartz Performed by TBA "Wonderful Ways to Say No" (End Title) Music by Alan Menken Lyrics by Howard Ashman Additional Lyrics by Stephen Schwartz Performed by TBA "The Breakup Song" Written by Bart Millard, Francesca Battistelli, and David Garcia Produced by Ian Eskelin Performed by Francesca Battistelli "Not Today" Written by Joel Houston and Matt Crocker Produced by Joel Houston and Michael Guy Chislett Music Performed by Hillsong United Vocals Performed by Taya Smith "Healing Begins" Written by Mike Donehey, Jason Ingram, and Jeff Owen Produced by Jason Ingram, Rusty Varenkamp, and Phillip LaRue Performed by Tenth Avenue North Francesca Battistelli appears courtesy of Fervent Records and Warner Records Hillsong United appears courtesy of Hillsong Music Tenth Avenue North appears courtesy of Reunion Records For The Academy of Motion Picture Arts and Sciences President David Rubin Executive Director TBA Public Relations Committee TBA For Fairview Entertainment Coming soon! For The Sergio Pablos Animation Studios Coming soon! For Walt Disney Animation Studios President, Animation Clark Spencer Chief Creative Officer, Animation Jennifer Lee More coming soon! For Walt Disney Studios Executive Vice President/Head of Theatrical Marketing Asad Ayaz Executive Vice President, Marketing Frank Chiocchi Executive Vice President, Publicity Michelle Sewell Vice President, International Creative Administration Martha Morrison Vice President, Creative & Title Administration Stephanie J. Harris Senior Vice President, General Publicity Ryan Stankevish Senior Vice President, Creative Film Services Jackson George Senior Vice President, International Marketing Ticole Richards Vice President, Marketing Services Samantha Rosenberg Manager, Creative & Title Administration Kirk Ringberg General Manager of Digital Studio Leon Silverman Vice President, Content Technologies Marc Brandon Vice President, Sound Post Production Brian Saunders Fourth Part of the Credits The filmmakers would like to thank the Disney Story Trust, The Academy of Motion Picture Arts and Sciences, McDonald's, and Ronald McDonald House Charities for their invaluable contribution, and the entire Walt Disney Animation Studios for their dedication, ingenuity, support, and good humor. All Disney Characters courtesy of Disney Enterprises, Inc. Ronald McDonald courtesy of McDonald's Corporation The Powerpuff Girls, Adventure Time, and Steven Universe courtesy of Cartoon Network Rocko's Modern Life and SpongeBob SquarePants courtesy of ViacomCBS Looney Tunes and Tom and Jerry courtesy of Warner Bros. Entertainment, Inc. My Little Pony courtesy of Hasbro, Inc. Despicable Me courtesy of Universal Studios ALF courtesy of Alien Productions Alvin and the Chipmunks courtesy of Bagdasarian Productions Muppet Babies courtesy of The Muppets Studio, LLC Garfield courtesy of Paws, Inc. Ghostbusters courtesy of Columbia Pictures Industries, Inc. and Ghost Corps, Inc. Smurfs courtesy of Studio Peyo Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles courtesy of Mirage Studios Sesame Street courtesy of Sesame Workshop All characters used with permission. The Mail Collection box, the Sonic Eagle design, "USPS", The USPS Mail Truck, and the Letter Carrier Uniform are trademarks of the United States Postal Service and are used with permission from said company. The New York City Police Department name, logos, and insignia are trademarks and parodies of the City of New York and are used with the City's permission. The Fire Department of the City of New York name, logos, and insignia are trademarks and parodies of the City of New York and are used with the City's permission. Starbucks and the Starbucks logo are trademarks of Starbucks Corporation and are used with permission from said company. The Coca-Cola logos, trademarks, and trade dress are owned by The Coca-Cola Company and are used with its express, written permission. NBC, the NBC logo, and the NBC Peacock are trademarks of National Broadcasting Company, Inc., and all other trademarks, service marks, and trade names used on the Service are the property of their respective owners, and all of the above trademarks may not be copied, downloaded or otherwise exploited without the permission of NBC or the owner of such trademark, service mark, or trade name, except as explicitly permitted in Section 1 above. Panasonic is a trademark of Panasonic Corporation and is used with permission from said company. The Empire State Building design is a trademark of The Empire State Building Company L.L.C., and is used with permission from said company. Burger King, the Burger King logo, the Whopper, and the Burger King soda cups are trademarks of Burger King Corporation and are used with permission from said company. McDonald's, the McDonald's logo, and the Big Mac are trademarks of McDonald's Corporation, and are used with permission from said company. The Krispy Kreme trademark and Bowtie logo are registered trademarks of HDN Development Corporation. Vehicles Supplied by Volkswagen General Motors Corporation and Ford Motor Company Camera Lenses and Dollies Supplied by Chapman/Leonard Studio Equipment, Inc. Grip and Lighting Equipment Supplied by William F. White International, Inc. Digital Projection Technology Services Provided by Christie Digital Computer Hardware, Print Services, and Workstations Supplied by HP, Inc. Central Processing Units Supplied by Intel Corporation Graphics Processing Units Supplied by Nvidia Corporation Cloud Data and Networking Services Provided by NetApp, Inc. Computer Operating Systems Provided by Microsoft Corporation 2D Animation, Texturing, and Lighting Software Provided by Les Films Du Poisson Rouge 2D Animation and Ink & Paint Software Provided by Toon Boom Animation, Inc. and TVPaint Developpement CGI Modeling and Animation Software Provided by Autodesk, Inc. CGI Rendering Software Provided by Pixar Animation Studios Visual Effects, Compositing, Video Editing, and Audio Editing Software Provided by Adobe, Inc. Video Editing Software Provided by Avid Technology, Inc. The Producers Wish to Thank Disney Enterprises, Inc. McDonald's Corporation The Coca-Cola Company General Mills Cartoon Network AT&T Warner Bros. Entertainment, Inc. Microsoft Corporation Intel Corporation HP, Inc. Hasbro Universal Studios Illumination Entertainment Comcast Corporation Alien Productions Bagdasarian Productions Public Broadcasting Service Corporation for Public Broadcasting The U.S. Department of Education Sesame Workshop The Muppets Studio, LLC The Jim Henson Company Paws, Inc. Walt Disney Animation Studios Pixar Animation Studios John Lewis and the Los Angeles Zoo Saffery Champness Disney’s Animal Kingdom Theme Park Sony Pictures Entertainment Sony Corporation Peyo Mirage Studios and ViacomCBS Special Thanks Howard DePass Mark Andrews Brian Larson Katherine Sarafian Paul Reynolds Tamara Reynolds Elizabeth Chassie Jaimie Councilor Michael Rooney Final Part of the Credits Soundtrack Available on Filmed at Walt Disney Studios, Burbank, California and on location in Downtown Los Angeles, California Atlanta, Georgia New York City, New York Orlando, Florida New Orleans, Louisina Auckland, New Zealand Sydney, New South Wales, Australia Brisbane, Queensland, Australia Calgary, Alberta, Canada Toronto, Ontario, Canada Montreal, Québec, Canada and Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada Filmed in Georgia with the participation of The Georgia Film, Music, & Digital Entertainment Office a division of the Georgia Department of Economic Development Filmed in Louisiana with the participation of Filmed in Florida with the participation of The filmmakers acknowledge the assistance of the New Zealand Government’s Screen Production Grant Filmed in California with the assistance of This production participated in the New York State Governor's Office of Motion Picture & Television Development's Post Production Credit Program Filmed in New South Wales, Australia with the assistance of Filmed in Queensland, Australia with the assistance of Filmed in Australia with the assistance of Visual Effects Undertaken in South Australia with the support of Produced in Canada with the participation of and American Humane monitored the animal action. No animals were harmed®. (AHD 73963) MPA No. 55659 © 2024 Disney Enterprises, Inc. All Rights Reserved. For the purposes of United Kingdom copyright, Disney Enterprises, Inc. was the owner of copyright in this film immediately after it was made. Distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures Created and Produced at The Sergio Pablos Animation Studios Madrid, Spain and Walt Disney Animation Studios Burbank, California In Loving Memory of Wayne Allwine (1947-2009) and Russi Taylor (1944-2019) Category:Credits Category:Opening Credits Category:Closing Credits